I Love You Partner
by yaoinohomo
Summary: Yugi finally shows how he truly feels for his Yami seme!yugi uke!yami


Seme Yugi everyone. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor its characters. Please enjoy!

...

Yugi's POV

"Wha- Ah!-" I captured his lips. Those sweet candy-like lips I've always wanted taste. I lick his lips for an entrance but he doesn't respond. I can't blame the pharaoh though. This was probably new to him. But I was not very patient. I finally have the chance to make him mine. Maybe the ONLY chance I get and we might not have time to get 'there'. I bit softly on his lower lip and he opens his mouth in shock which left the perfect opportunity to let my tongue slip in. His mouth tasted so sweet and so delicious as if I was licking pure heaven.

I play with his tongue for a short battle of dominance and win. I know it wasn't fair since he pretty much didn't know what to do. I can feel him melt into the kiss as I trace his perfect body with my right hand, the other caressing his slightly flushed cheek.

He moans for a short moment as I unconsiously grind my lower half against him. I so badly wanted to take the pharaoh right then and now but I also wanted this to be slow enough for it to be enjoyable for the both of us. I could feel my clothes tightening due to the pharaoh gripping on to the front of my jacket and my pants have a different explanation.

I pull back for a breath of air before attacking his lips again. I just couldn't get enough of that delicious cavern! I pull his tongue into my mouth so he can taste me though I mentally smirk as he nervously explores my mouth.

Next, I slowly slid his jacket off his shoulders and when there was no sign of resistance, I slid it to down his elbows and left it there. Then I had my hands glide curiously under his shirt and massage his smooth stomach before reaching up and slightly brushing against his nipples. "Y-yugi..." But I shut him up with a quick dive for those tempting lips.

I pull up his shirt and started to toy with his nubs, my partner's chest rising and falling at a fast pace. I smirk and take one into my mouth causing him to cover his mouth with balled-up fist stiffling his moan. Damn, Yami just didn't realise that it only made him more delicious looking.

I pull up and devour the image of the one beneath me. I never imagained for it to happen or, mainly Yami being the one dominated. I quickly remove my jacket and let my hands travel to his waist, pass his hidden curve and found what I was looking for. He twitched a bit in shock as I groped and squeezed his ass." Yugi!" I grind my arousal against him, not wanting to give any explanations but moan at the slight feeling of pleasure. As a matter of fact I continued to rub my lower half against his which had us both moaning. I let go of his rear and place my hands on either side of his waist and continued the never ending pleasure. We both moan loudly for more but I knew that if I don't stop this sooner or later, I could actually release from this.

I instantly stop much to his and my dissapointment but I began to attack those tight leather jeans that blocked me from my main goal. After ridding both of our jeans and underwear I smirk when he closes his legs together. I fortunantly, had the strength to pull them apart and leaned my head next to his ear to whisper, " You're too shy. It's okay I won't disappoint you, although there is a little something I want you to do for me." He blushes at my comment which I found very suiting for him. I pull up, bringing him with me as well. " I want you to put that mouth of yours to work if you don't mind." I asked. Though I already know that he wouldn't pass this offer since he'd do pratically anything for me to be happy. Yami nods hesitantly and I motion him the sit in between my legs on the ground. Soon after he does that, I place my hand on the back of his head and pull him closer to my member. " You want m-me t-to..." I grin. He knows where this is going. " After you finish I'll reward you." That blush pops up on his beautiful face once more. " Well?"

He complies and hesitantly places his lips onto the tip of my member. I moan at the sudden sensation and urge him on. Yami breaths out deeply before taking the whole head in. It took all the will power to not shove my whole cock down his throat. He continued to take more of me inside until finally he couldn't take any more, which was pretty close to the bottom. Yami pulled up and started to lick my length. My other hand found its way into his hair and I moan loudly and got on my knees as he again took my member into his mouth once more, possibly for an attempt to deep throat me.

I gladly push the untouched part into his open mouth and stop for him to adjust even though I'd like to pound into that mouth of his. The moment I felt him move his head, I began to thrust into his hot cavern much to his surprise but allows it. I pant harder as I continually move faster. I could only imagine what his ass would feel like. Suddenly feeling climax, I push into his mouth as deep as I could and came down his throat. Yami swallowed every drop possible, ignoring the new bitter taste and pulled away. I catch a breather for a moment before motioning him to get back on the bed. When he did as he was told, I sit him on my lap and I groped his erection. His breath hitches as I slowly started to pump his cock. " Oh Y-yugi..." Oh how I love how he begs and whimpers for me. For ME only. I growl in pleasure and massage his member faster as he bucks his hips to gain more pleasure and I allow it. Mainly because I want him to experience what true pleasure feels like.

" Ah! Yugi I'm... I'm-!" He climaxes on our stomachs though I continued to pump him untill there was none left. Satisfied with my work, I pull a small bottle of lube from under my pillow and sit him up a little. I squeeze a generous amount on my index finger but before I began, I looked up. " Do you want this pharaoh?" He pauses before nodding very hesitantly. I traced his puckered entrance before slowly pushing it in. He gasps at the sudden intrusion but I take him in my mouth in order to keep going. " Y-yugi..." Once there was no harm done after having my index finger all the way in, I lubed my middle finger and suck hard on his semi-hard member. When he was distracted, I slid it in a bit faster and started to make a scissor-like motion with my fingers. He hissed in pain and I saw his eyes water so I stopped all movement to stretch his hole. " Relax..." I coaxed gently. He takes a deep breath and felt some of his musceles loosen up. When I didn't see or hear any sign of displeasure later, I did the same with my ring finger and soon I was plunging all three fingers inside of him. When I hit his prostate he pushed back for more, moaning when I was doubling his pleasure. I pull my fingers out and pull my head up much to his protest.

I lick my lips as I stroke myself a few times to get hard and groaned when I placed my cock just outside his anus. " Yugi please..." And I did. I plunged into that moist, and tight entrance. We both yell as electricity shot through me. He pants hard as he rested his head on my shoulder. It was too much for me. All this pleasure built a knot inside of me as I slowly began our pace.

It was slow simple love-making. I didn't want to hurt my partner but there was so much pleasure that a guy could take. I expirimently moved a bit faster and heard him take a sharp intake of breath. I smirked and sped up the pace and soon he was moaning loudly. I had seen in one of the porn movies i've watched that there is a certain spot in one's anus that would make that person go wild and I wanted to look for Yami's. I continued to shift never slowing down the pace and suddenly Yami yelled loudly in my ear. " Oh! Y-Yugi there!"

I bite my lip as I continued to hit that spot that made the other quiver and beg for more that seemed to truly be exotic for me. I feel him moving with me, so I take one of his nubs in my mouth. " A-Ah Yugi! Ra!" I take one hand off his hip and grabbed and pumped his red-tipped member. I listened to him beg for release and I squeezed his member tightly. " Come for me Pharaoh!" Yami finally came on our chests. His muscles squeeze my cock deliciously and I finally couldn't hold it any longer. He moans as I filled his insides until I was milked dry. We both collapse on the bed with him in my arms, not bothering to pull out since I was too tired. " I love you so much other me." I feel Yami smile against my neck. " I love you too partner." ... The End

Please like and review...


End file.
